This Is So Wrong
by WishfulSensation
Summary: Lily Evans loathes James Potter or does she? He asked Lily out on a date and her best friend hastily agrees. One Shot. LJ.


**This Is So Wrong**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything it._

_(a/n) This is my first fan fiction so please leave some constructive criticism and reviews would be lovely I want to know how you liked it. I am starting off with a one shot just to get into the swing of this I will write stories with actual chapters later. I really hope you like it._

I was in the common room, a quill and parchment on my lap and my best friend Tara beside me. I had convinced her to _actually_ do her homework for once.

We were completely silent except for some homework questions every once and a while. I had just finished up the last of my Astronomy questions when none other then the incredibly big headed James Potter burst through the door.

"Lily!" he called from across the room and I pretended I didn't hear him.

"Guess what?" he asked sitting on the other side of me.

"Potter I don't care how many goals you scored at Quidditch practice." I groaned.

"No, no it's not that." he grinned at me like he knew something I didn't know.

James Potter, where to begin. Well I guess I could start off by saying he's the most ridiculous, egomaniac, arrogant arse I have ever met. I also have the misfortune of him being madly in love with me. Everyone says we are perfect for each other and all I can do is scoff.

"James, stop playing around. If there is something you **must** say to me, say it!" I said impatiently.

"I love you." he said still sporting that foolish grin.

I admit I had not seen that one coming at all. I had thought he'd go on about like I said how many goals he had scored at Quidditch practice. Possibly even brag about him, Sirius, Peter and Remus and how they had found a disgusting way to eat or a new game they had invented.

He often told me he loved me. I always turned him down. It was the way things went and I had often gone out of my way to make sure that fact was absolutely clear. He seemed to never take the hint. I tried to say it politely when he first started to like me in first year, but I daresay I will not make that mistake again. He took it the absolute wrong way and thought I liked him. He started a massive rumor that spread so fast I went to tell Tara about it but she already knew.

"James you tell me that _everyday."_ I said my tone edging on annoyed.

"Lily I mean it!" he said, his tone begging for understanding.

"What's going on?" A wondering Sirius now stood with us.

"It's nothing, I was just leaving." I whispered before turning and walking away.

On any other day I would have yelled insults and told him he should give up on me. Today though, I think I'm sick. I got this odd feeling in my stomach when my name came out of his lips. His lips. They were so utterly perfect in every way.

Now I know I must be sick. Never would I willingly say James had anything perfect on his body. I hated myself right now. I had know James for years now and not once had I ever, in my right mind, been nice to him. I should have at least thrown an insult at him or glared at Sirius. No, I chose the way I'd never be able to live down.

Tara and me were at are usual spot at the Great Hall for dinner. Except we were joined by a guest. If you guessed James Potter, you're actually surprisingly wrong. Remus Lupin took a seat beside me.

"Hi Lily. Hi Tara." he smiled at us.

Tara subconsciously started to fix her hair and straighten out her hair. It was a well known fact that Tara was in love with Remus. Well everyone knew _except_ Remus.

"Why have you decided to grace us with your presence?" she asked flirtatiously.

"James actually." he sighed looking at me. I sighed as well knowing this some how had to do with earlier.

"Go ahead, Remus." I was holding back from flailing my arms and screaming I am not in love with you James Potter. Though, when I thought about it I was the one I desperately was trying to convince. After all these years of hating I would not throw away my reputation because somewhere _deep, deep_ inside me I thought James looked cute.

" He wants to know if you'll go to Hogsmede with him." Remus looked quite uncomfortable with the fact he was the one stuck with asking me.

"Tell him..." I started but was cut off by Tara who was squeezing my hand.

"Tell him she would love to go with him." Tara smiled her flattering smile and Remus turned pink and got up to trudge back to his.

I glared at Tara with all I was worth. I couldn't be going on a date with James! I felt my stomach flutter at the thought of it. No, Lily get a hold of yourself. You'll just tell him you can't make it. I looked over and James had never looked happier. I knew right then I couldn't do it. I _couldn't_ ruin Jame Potter.

The day came the following Saturday. I was waiting outside in the Entrance Hall when he came bursting through the door.

"Hi Lily." he was grinning so much I wouldn't be surprised if it got stuck like that.

"Hello James." I at least allowed myself to smile at him, so he wouldn't feel like I didn't want to be there. Well I guess I really didn't but he didn't have to know that.

He first took me to the The Three Broomsticks and bought us each a butter beer. He was quite interesting to talk to except of course when we got onto the subject of Quidditch. Which, we actually got onto a lot, since he is so incredibly obsessed with it. He thoroughly explained the rules and I found out there wasn't too much. It was just getting the quaffle into the hoop and it didn't matter how bloody it got to do it.

We then walked down to Shrieking Shack by then I had noticed our hands were entwined and I blushed a deep shade of red but I didn't let go. It was date and I knew I couldn't just yell at him for stuff you normally did well dating. We walked slowly against the wind up to the shack and I felt a chill run down my spine but not from the wind. This place was so creepy, I wouldn't be surprised if it did end up being haunted.

I looked to my left at James who was smiling for all he was worth. He didn't show any sign of being scared.

"Do you want to go in?" he smiled down at me.

"James, you're crazy!" I groaned knowing he would get me in there either way.

As I suspected he pulled on my hand and dragged me into the shack. It was not any better in the inside. I looked around there was indeed stairs and various rooms. He seemed to have been in here more than once seeing as he knew exactly where we were going. He pulled me up the stairs and into a room.

This particular room was full of scratches and the few furnishings that were in there were strewn across the floor.

"This room is particularly special." he began to play with a lock of my hair and my stomach got the fluttery feeling again and I internally groaned.

"How so?" I asked curious to know why _anything_ in this house would be special.

"It's where we first kissed." his goofy grin was back.

I didn't even have time to process what was happening before he leaned in and softly kissed me. It felt wonderful better than I'd ever thought a kiss could feel. It lasted for at least a minute before he pulled away and started twirling that same lock of hair.

"I love you, Lily" he told me for the umpteenth time.

"I love you too" I smiled up at him. I can't believe I just said that. Before I could get myself worked up, I thought to myself it wasn't so bad I was unbelievably in love with James Potter.

It was just something unavoidable and yet something so completely right.


End file.
